hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain
A captain is an officer that leads an army in the absence of a general within the freeform campaign of ''Hyrule: Total War''. Gameplay When an army lacks a general, the officer of the "first" unit in the army stack is automatically promoted to a captain. Said officer's model is temporarily replaced by the captain model for the faction; however, the officer still behaves nearly exactly as a normal soldier in the unit would. Captains do not lend any leadership or morale bonuses to the armies they command, but they are granted the same ability to rally troops that generals have, and their deaths still cause an army's morale to drop exactly like a general would. Captains lack many of the functions of generals on the strategy map, being unable to construct watchtowers and forts or serve as settlement governors. Models Hyrule captain.png|'Hylian Captain' - Hylian captains were the cream of the kingdom's military, superb soldiers trained and skilled in the art of commanding units on the field of battle. Although usually subordinate to a higher officer, they personally led their own company in battle and would even step in to lead an army when necessary. A Hylian captain's bravery often inspired other men, and their fall in battle was considered a great loss. mayor.png|'Ordonian Mayor' - Ordonian mayors were prominent individuals who held direct control over a settlement and its surrounding hinterland, often with several fief lords serving as their vassals. Mayors generally directed the day-to-day affairs of their settlement, but military duties were also part of their responsibilities when required. During wartime, mayors were expected to summon their vassals and their levies. They sometimes even lead their men in battle though their tactical proficiency was not the best. Lanaryu captain.png|'Lanayru Veteran' - Soldiers who had seen years of combat, Lanayru veterans were the some of the few members of the province's army who knew how to manage an army on the campaign. Lanayru veterans usually either served as the first officer of one of the province's battlemasters or they led their fellow Zora as the commander of a small regiment. Ancient monks.png|'Ancient Monk' - Sheikah ancient monks were amongst some of the longest living beings in Hyrule. Using magic gathered from the darkness and sleeping in stasis when not needed, these monks were capable of extending their life to a decidedly unnatural degree. The risk of such magic is the possibility of becoming a horrific redead, a fate that befell many Sheikah who attempted this process. Ancient monks often led the fellow members of their order whenever the Sheikah had cause to directly engage in battle. Ashinoncaptain.png|'Ashinon Captain' - Ashinon Captains were some of the best-trained soldiers in the history of the Gerudo Empire. Incredibly athletic and acrobatic, they were able to weave and parry their way to the throats of even the most heavily-armored enemies. They were perhaps most notable for their ability to command other women in battle and often controlled their own Gerudo warband. Wizz captain.png|'Wizzrobe Archmage' - Archmages were the few Wizzrobes who had amassed power and experience in multiple schools of magic. This was due in part to their advanced age; in fact, many archmages were several centuries old. Their vast experience also made them adapt at commanding their fellow spellcasters in wartime, and they would often lead Wizzrobe armies in the absence of a cardinal. Lead Brother.png|'Lead Brother' - Lead Brothers were veteran Goron soldiers drawn from members of the Ruby Guard who had particularly distinguished themselves in battle. Held in high esteem by their fellows, Lead Brothers were often a source of inspiration to their fellow Goron and they would often personally lead smaller warbands or sometimes even an army if the commanding patriarch was slain or otherwise unavailable. Commodore.png|'Commodore' - Dominion commodores were the elites amongst the elite of the Zora army. Drawn from the ranks of the supremes, commodores were skilled leaders trained in the art of command. They served as the second-in-command to an admiral but also could lead a Dominion army themselves when one was not available. Chief.png|'Chief' - Chiefs were the leaders of Kokiri villages, bossing around other Kokiri and executing the orders of the Great Deku Tree. They often maintained their position through charisma and sheer force of will more than anything, and would struggle in the absence of the Great Deku Tree's directives or, at minimum, the guidance of their Korok elders. Despite this, Kokiri chiefs were quite capable of personally rallying their fellows in battle when a critical moment came. Deku captain.png|'Conductor' - A Scrub conductor was a specially-trained commander that was capable of projecting orders across an entire battlefield with his two giant horns. Well-versed in both military tactics and in the usage of his instruments, the tonalities a conductor used to convey his orders were exceedingly refined, allowing him to deftly maneuver entire formations of Deku Scrubs even when they were not in direct sight. As an added bonus, these musical commands were essentially undecipherable by opposing armies. Grand Fairy.png|'Grand Fairy' - Grand Faires were radiant faires who had reached an advanced age and amassed tremendous power, enough to easily rival and even dominate other great faires. Grand Faires were extremely rare and served as leaders to the Fairies of Tarm in both peace and in war. Liza captain.png|'Hammarine' - The Hammarines were a sect of Lizalfos warrior princesses who possessed exceptional skill with the Whispering Song, allowing them to command and direct hundreds of soldiers with ease. A Hammarine's orders were generally law in a Lizalfos army, their authority subservient only to that of the clutch matrons. Wielding a mighty hammer and displaying the colors of her chosen clutch, a Hammarine made for a fearsome commander to oppose in battle. Darknut captain.png|'Legendary' - The Legendaries were famous and heroic warriors within the Darknut Legion. Many of their deeds had reached near-mythical levels of renown, and such stories were perhaps exaggerated by their loyal followers. Regardless, the Legendaries were adept commanders and were capable of leading entire legions if called to the task. Moblin captain redesign.png|'Moblin Warchief' - Moblin warchiefs represented the elite of the Moblin race, having earned their position through both cunning and brute strength. Warchiefs were quite experienced in leading their tribes in battle, and they even possessed a rudimentary grasp of tactics. Many warchiefs served as a vassal of the local warlord, bossing around their subservient soldiers and civilians to ensure that they always stayed in line. Labrynna captain.png|'Colonel' - Colonels were high-ranking officers within Labrynna's army, having seen and led multiple past skirmishes with the regime's enemies. Although they usually were subordinate to a brigada, a colonel was quite capable of leading an army in their absence. 2GW0l2L.png|'Necromancer' - The masterminds behind the resurgence of the undead following the Gerudo Wars, necromancers were powerful individuals who willingly became Stalfos. They commanded and directed the Stalfos forces, all the while doing whatever was in their power to maintain their intelligence and prevent themselves from becoming mindless undead. Gohma Regent.png|'Gohma Regent' - Gohma regents were queens-to-be, old enough to command power over lesser Gohma but not fully reproduce. As they awaited impregnation, regents were assigned to directed Gohma hives. Twili captain.png|'Master Sorceress' - Ancient captain.png|'Ancient Captain' - These renowned knights served as platoon leaders in the Ancient Hylian army. Many were veterans that had survived battle with Sulkaris and her army of Gohma.